Tick Tock
by Oh My Gold
Summary: My first fanfic. Short little one-shot about why Hook doesn't like clocks. Milah and Hook pairing. romance, kind of bitter sweet. inspire by Disney Hook not liking clocks.


**I'm new to this, so I hope you guys like. This idea just came to me all of a sudden, any comments welcome, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Tick Tock 

The sun light poured through small round cabin window, landing directly on the Pirates face, his hand lifted sleepily, to try and block the light from his eyes as they fluttered open, automatically used to the rickety, rocking of the boat from a lifetime at sea.

There came a light groan from the women beside him as she turned over and curled into his side, "Morning love" He murmured to her, burring his nose in the dark curls on top of her head.

"Already?" she asked lifted her head from his chest and looking out the port whole window beside them and looked out at the sun rising on the crystal clear blue sea "Where are we planning to go now, Killian?" Milah asked him.

"Wherever the sea takes us I suppose" Killian replied, running a hand up and down her back. That's what he liked about being a captain, he could go and do whatever he pleased and no one would dare question the great Killian Jones.

He turned to look at his lover in the rising sun light, he'd known from the moment he'd set eyes on her he'd known she was more than just another wench to take then leave once finished with, he'd known she was a lost soul, trapped in a loveless marriage because of her motherly duties to her son and she'd wanted adventure, more to life than living in the shadow of the village coward as her husband and Killian could save her from that.

There was something bothering Milah, he could see a deep sadness, a guilt behind her eyes, twisting her heart. "Something the matter?" he asked her.

"I just wonder of my son Baelfire" She admitted "I miss him, I wish we could have taken him with us, he shouldn't have to suffer being the cowards son" She added, shaking her head as she thought of her former husband Rumplestiltskin.

"We could go back for him" Killian suggested, he wanted more than anything for her to be happy and he'd always wanted a son whom he could past the Jolly Roger on to and teach the Pirate ways.

Milah's eyes lit up with the idea, he would really do that for her "And how will we live?" she asked him "The sea is not place for a child" she told him.

Killian chuckled deep in his chest, "I was raised at sea, he would fine, I could teach him how to fight, how to steer, he could be the next captain" he told her.

"We couldn't even if we wanted to" Milah sighed after a moment, the excitement and the adrenaline of the idea of going back for Balefire was gone.

"And why not?" Killian asked her.

"Rumple would never let us take him, he cares far more for that boy that he did for me" Milah warned him.

"What the coward would fight for his son, but he couldn't fight for his wife?" He shook his head.

"You don't know what Rumple has become since I left" Milah said, pressing a hand to Killian's chest.

"Say the word and we'll go back for him" he told her, brushing a stray curl of her hair out of her face, she raised her hand to cup his against her cheek.

She looked over Killian and to the clock hung on the wall "It's time we get up, the crew will be wondering where you are" she told him, trying to get up from the bed but he pulled her back to him.

"I think we stay in here for at least another half an hour" he told her with a wiggle of his eyebrows making her laugh before her laughter was muffled by his lips on hers.

Then ticking began to ring in his head, he didn't know where it was coming from, tick tock, tick tock, over and over again. Then there it came again only louder, another 'tick tock' that rang through the whole cabin, then again 'tick tock'.

His eyes flew open, he looked around and found himself alone, cold, lonely. There next to him was the ticking clock, the ticking clock that always woke him from his dreams, from his memories, from his Milah.

The clock was not only a constant reminder of how fast time flied since Rumpelstiltskin had ripped out her heart in front of him and crushed it in the palm of his hand, without any remorse, like the true beast he was, no longer the cowardly crocodile he had been.

But it also reminded him of how every second, every minute, every God for saken hour of his life that same beast was still walking the earth, breathing, living, loving (although he doubted anyone could love such a monster), when his Milah couldn't do the same. It reminded Hook of how much he still needed revenge for what he had done.

Getting up from his bead, throwing off the tattered bed sheet, he screwed on his hook and used it to pluck the clock from the wall before walking over to the door of his cabin, used to the rocking of the boat as it lay on the sea so he didn't fall.

Opening the door he took a deep breath of the salty sea air that he loved before walking out, down the steps, past the wheel and to the nearest edge of the boat, flinging the clock across the sky before watching it land in the rough, dark, murky sea below with a loud splash, it's ticking finally diminishing.

"Is everything okay Captain" Smee came up behind hook, holding his red knitted hat to his chest and fingering the red cotton nervously.

"Set a new course mates" Hook yelled to all of his crew, ignoring Smee.

"Where to Captain?" One crew member asked him.

"Back to the coast near the enchanted Forest, I have a crocodile to skin" Hook replied before going to the wheel and spinning it with all the gusto he could muster.

The end…

**Really hope you guys liked this, please review it would mean a lot, this is my first attempt at once upon a time so any tips would be amazing.**

**OMG x**


End file.
